Amethyst Sky
by cloverhikari
Summary: Set immediately after the D N Angel anime series, the backstory and future of the Black Wings unfolds. Krad and Dark fall head first into their forgotten feelings for each other, and will have to work through the demons of their pasts. Includes some BDSM themes, swearing, and lots of Krad and Dark action. *Trigger warnings for past rape and sexual assault*
1. Prologue

Of course they could only ever be for each other.

Quite literally cut from the same cloth, or artwork, for that matter

The same hands, the same mind.

They shared the perfect number of similarities and differences.

They were _made_ to be together. To fit together like puzzle pieces.

The living gemini. They were created as complimentary colors.

Dark was charming, high spirited, brave and reckless.

Krad was calm, intelligent, quiet and generally content.

They both shared pride and arrogance, which got them both in trouble time and time again.

Of course, their creator never meant for them to become the murders and thieves they turned out to be.

When Hitomu Hikari started working on the Black Wings, he was simply lonely.

He had no family, children or even friends to surround himself with.

So, he used the one thing he did have, a gift passed down from his ancestors, the gift of art.

He poured all of those feelings into creating meaningful and powerful companions for himself.

As they came into existence, he decided he wanted to make them both his children...and his lovers.

Hitomu was lonely, yes, but there was obviously something deeper than that.

Something that drove others away from him.

He wasn't right. He was manipulative, cruel, stubborn, and got bored of other people much too easily.

In that boredom, he had to make some fun for himself.

* * *

In the months following the creation of the black wings, they were treated as children.

Hitomu taught them the basics of existence, how to function in the world, but also, he taught them how to access their magick.

When they weren't busy with lessons, the boys of the black wings were left to their own devices.

Krad painted, and read practically every book that Hikari owned.

Dark trained, lifting weights and going on runs to keep his physical body well.

Also, they got to know each other.

They could of been siblings, but they were a bit too close for that.

They were, after all, two halves of the same whole.

Dark and Krad were best friends. Learning about the world, likes and dislikes, and emotion and sensation, together.

It was curiosity and need that turned the relationship into something more.

Trying out the feeling of lips, skin, heat upon each other.

Once they had began, they would never go back.

They were always touching, whether they were sitting close together, holding hands, or naked in a grassy clearing far away from their creator.

For many years, Dark and Krad were happy, spending their days laughing together and learning about things that were beyond a mere human's comprehension.

They were powerful, they were unstoppable.

Of course, the paradise didn't last.

Hitomu's mental health took a turn for the worse as he began to get jealous of his creation's relationship.

He now had a target to blame for his loneliness.

Dark.

Krad had always been the most well behaved, and Hikari's favorite, so naturally, it had to be all Dark's fault that the blonde had been paying less and less attention to his creator.

First, he separated them.

Giving them separate lessons, and locking their rooms at night so they couldn't sneak out and meet.

He sent Dark on errands outside the home, shopping, trading and the like.

Krad was not so fortunate.

Hitomu used the golden angel as his one source of entertainment.

The more he fought back, the worse it became for him.

Tortured, beaten, enslaved, raped, nearly killed…

and Dark had no idea.

Hitomu manipulated Krad into thinking that his black angel had abandoned him, and in his violated, terrified, desperate state of mind, he turned his thirst for revenge, and his rage, towards his lover.

Finally, when the creator grew tired of both of the boys, he sealed Dark into the first born son of his rival family, The Niwa's, as a sort of payback for all the Hikari artwork they had stolen.

He sealed Krad into his brother's first born son, thinking that maybe that would create some interesting situation one day.

Shortly after, lost in the empty desert of his consciousness, Hitomu Hikari committed suicide.


	2. And the sky was all violet

**"Might last a day, mine last's forever." -Violet, Hole**

* * *

Against the night sky, violet eyes flickered open.

Air pushed through heavy lungs, cold surrounded like a blanket.

Dark felt the ground beneath him. Grass. Above him, were towering trees.

He was in some sort of wooded area.

Also, he realized, with quite a bit of panic, he was completely naked.

He raked his brain, desperately searching for some sort of information that would explain to him exactly just how he had gotten where he was.

 _The seal._

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Dark had sealed the curse of the black wings, but not the black wings themselves.

Fuck. He really screwed things up.

If Krad and Dark were truly just a curse, everything would've worked out just fine, but they were more than just a curse, or even a magickal object.

They were two people, (and in some ways one person), who existed in other people's memories, and had an effect on the people they met.

So, really all Dark had done, was land them with physical bodies.

Of course, that didn't include clothing, because spells don't work that way.

Why hadn't he thought of this?

He swore under his breath and sat up, blinking at his surroundings.

So dead set on saving the world, and freeing Daisuke and Satoshi that he hadn't even thought his plan through.

He stood, slowly, on shaking legs.

Why was he so weak all of a sudden?

He heard rustling behind him, and turned around to find Krad, just as naked as he was, leaning against a tree and trying to prop himself up.

He looked bad, like he had somehow gotten the worse end of the seal knocked into him.

Dark's first thought was the get out of there, because the most recent Krad he knew had been a dangerous one, but upon further thinking, and seeing just how _different_ the blonde looked, he decided differently.

He approached the other man, taking his weight on his shoulder and propping him up against himself.

"Dark?" Krad asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"The seal put you in bad shape. I'm helping you out. What does it look like?"

"But...why?" the blonde was truly dumbstruck.

"Are you planning on trying to kill me anytime soon?"

"No but-"

"Then it's settled. I'm helping you because you need help. Now, we seriously need to see if we can find some clothes, goldilocks."

After some serious consideration, the only thing that either of them could think to do was search for change on the street, find a pay phone, call Daisuke and explain the situation to him.

But first, Dark called on his wings, just to see what might happen.

Midnight feathers burst through the air, breaking the skin in his back and spilling out, cascading down around the two of them.

"I guess we can abandon that plan after all and just fly to Daisuke's!" Dark cheered, taking advantage of the small sliver of success he was able to dig up.

The violet haired man watched as white feathers grew from Krad's back as well.

It was sort of beautiful.

His hair and feathers reflecting the moonlight.

His ivory pale skin shining, eyes glimmering.

Dark was reminded of something very old, and buried.

It flickered in his gut.

He shook himself out of his trance, knowing that now was not the time.

"Are you...going to be able to fly? I mean I feel pretty crappy as it is and you obviously got the worst of the seals effects…" he asked, trying to distract himself.

Krad looked at him, golden eyes questioning.

"I believe I should be alright."

Dark had forgotten how low and velvety and sweet the blonde's voice was when he wasn't spitting out death threats and screaming at him.

"Okay then, let's go."

They took off into the pitch black sky, circling the town until they were able to locate the Niwa Household.

It was now very obvious to Dark that it was the curse that made Krad the way he was.

He remembered, yes, he still remembered, the man's true nature, and that was why it was always so heartbreaking when his other half was trying to kill him.

Now? Krad was so himself that Dark wanted to sob with relief.

He always knew the man he grew up with, the man he adored, was still in there somewhere.

But it felt so damn good to have that feeling validated.

When Dark knocked on the door of Niwa Household, he was expecting a lot of things, but a half naked Satoshi was not among them.

He was suddenly very very grateful for his wings, which he was able to cover himself with.

The Black Wings and the Hikari boy stared at each other for quite some time, awkwardness circling in the air.

Finally, Dark spoke up.

"Uh-could you...get Daisuke?"

Satoshi nearly fell over as he turned around saying "Sure! Sure! Be right back!"

Daisuke met them in the doorway, looking just as disheveled as Satoshi had, and pulling on clothes as he came to greet him.

He stared at them in disbelief.

"Dark?! You're alive!?"

"Yep. Things went a little haywire with the seal and turns out I uh...only sealed the curse and not actually Krad and me."

Daisuke's eyes traveled between the two angels.

"I'm so glad you're here and I'd really like to hug you and hear all about everything but uh-first let me find you some clothes."

"That'd be great. We'll just wait in the living room then."

"We? Krad's coming in too? Isn't he our arch enemy and always trying to kill us and making Satoshi's life hell and stuff?"

Dark glared at him.

"You shut up about Krad and give us some goddamn clothes, asshole."

The redhead yelped and ran through the house and up the stairs.

* * *

Once Dark and Krad had exchanged their wings for clothing, and Daisuke and Satoshi were looking halfway decent and not all sexed up, the four of them sat in the living room together.

"I have loads of questions." Dark started. "And I'm sure everyone else does too, we'll get to that, but first, I've gotta ask. Where is everyone, and what were you two _doing_ here?!"

Daisuke's face turned, respectively, the shade of a ripe tomato.

Satoshi snickered and ran a hand through his hair.

"No way." Dark said. "Are you telling me…?"

"The whole Sacred Maiden thing was extremely hetero-normative." The blue haired man pointed out.

"I don't know how the seal worked exactly, but you've been gone for about a month. After you disappeared, Satoshi and I had this little get together and one thing lead to another and it turns out we have mutual feelings for each other. I wasn't about to stay with Riku after realizing that. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa went to out for drinks this evening...and uh…" Daisuke explained.

Dark looked at Krad with wide eyes.

The blonde only shrugged.

"I am certainly not surprised." he added quietly.

All eyes snapped to him.

"Krad...no offense," The redhead started, glancing quickly at Dark. "but, why aren't you trying to kill us?"

Daisuke was so goddamn stupid.

"I have no reason to." The blonde answered simply.

"Huh?"

Dark sighed violently.

"The curse is what makes us do what we do, especially in Krad's case. Who we truly are is something else entirely." he huffed.

How dense was the kid?

"So, do you and Krad have some sort of history?" Satoshi asked.

Dark nearly exploded.

"WE'RE THE SAME GODDAMN PERSON OF COURSE WE HAVE HISTORY! HISTORY YOU COULDN'T EVEN HOPE TO UNDERSTAND! WE'VE BEEN AROUND FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!"

Everyone stared wistfully at the ground.

Krad blushed a little.

Dark blushed a lot.

He hadn't even meant to say that, he was just done with Daisuke asking judgmental questions.

Maybe he didn't have a whole lot of control over all of the new emotions that came with having a human body of his own.

"Sorry. I...I didn't meant to yell."

"You're both so different!" Satoshi suddenly spoke up. "Like real people...and Krad? You're nothing like the person you were when you shared my body. I understand that the curse had a big effect on your personalities, but if you don't mind, could you elaborate a bit?"

Krad met Satoshi's eyes.

"Of course," the blonde pushed his hair back out of his face and set his mug down."You see, when we were originally created, we were basically humans with a great deal of magickal power.

Close to witches. We had our own bodies and could move freely and do as we liked."

"Exactly." Dark continued. "And just like you two idiots we lived our own lives and made friends and ate and slept and giggled. We're not goddamn aliens."

"Our creator…" Krad said, staring at the floor blankly. "Well. He...decided he wasn't-I suppose he just got bored of us. So he locked us away into both his own family and his rival family- the Niwa's. The curse took away memories, mostly, but for me it took away any truly pleasant emotion. He wanted to make sure we were...constantly trying to destroy each other."

Satoshi gazed at Krad with curiosity and concern.

There was obviously much more to the blonde then they all thought.

"So, even with Dark, who had most of his personality still in tact, his free will was limited by the curse?" Daisuke said, still figuring everything out.

"Yep," Dark said, giving the redhead a quick, empty smile. "and, when you think about it, it really doesn't make any sense at all for two halves of the same whole to be enemies. We're the same. We're the most powerful when we're together."

Golden and violet eyes met. Two angels smiled.

Satoshi and Daisuke shared a surprised glance.

"Anyway, sorry we disrupted your romantic evening. I'm sure you kids don't get a whole lot of alone time." The violet haired man winked at the teens.

Daisuke's face was set on fire. Satoshi just smirked, putting his arm around the redhead.

"That's true. Although it is very nice that Daisuke's parents are so accepting," he added, grateful. "and we get by."

He waggled his eyebrows and Dark made a disgusted sound.

"I _don't_ wanna hear it."

"Anyway, this is gonna be a lot to explain to mom, dad and grandpa." Daisuke pointed out, changing the subject. "I'm sure mom will be happy to see you, Dark, but if we just spring Krad on her...something bad might happen. How are we going to do this?"

Krad sighed.

"I'm not expecting her to just let me into the family and put me up in her home." he said, a matter-of-fact. "I'll find somewhere else to stay. I certainly would not want a homicidal maniac who tried to murder my son on _my_ property."

"But Krad!" Daisuke whined. "You're _not_ a homicidal maniac! Not anymore!"

The blonde ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"I'm sure we're all aware, but they were still my actions. Actions have consequences. Cause and effect. Common sense, Daisuke Niwa."

"Still, he has a point," Dark said, turning worried violaceous eyes to his counterpart. "and where will you stay?"

"I will find something. You should be here, with your friends. They have missed you and they have had to grieve the loss of you." Krad said, so sincerely that it was overwhelming.

Dark made a sound of disbelief, scoffing at the ridiculous notion.

"You think that _now,_ after we've been separated for so many years, after I've finally gotten you back, after _I've_ grieved the loss of _you,_ that I'm just gonna let Emiko _throw_ _you_ _out_ _on_ _the_ _street?!"_

The blonde let out a surprised breath and stared into the other man's deep mauve eyes, with absolute disbelief.

"The Niwa's lost me for a month. We've been without each other for more than _400_ _years_."

Quietly, Dark and Satoshi slipped upstairs, knowing the conversation was private and not wanting to get in the middle of something so obviously personal.

There was a moment of silence.

"I just…" Krad started, voice barely above a whisper, not daring to meet the other man's eyes. "I don't understand how you could forgive me after everything that's happened."

Dark's heart broke, right then and there.

There was so much guilt.

There was so much weight on his angel's shoulders.

No. Not is angel. Not now, anyway.

He put a hand on the other man's shoulder, as if to scar the unpleasant feelings away with a physical touch.

" _Krad_ ," he pleaded. "There's _nothing_ to forgive. You haven't done anything wrong."

The blonde looked like he was about to cry.

"But there things, things that the curse blocked from me, things you don't know about! It all just came rushing back in my face and you wouldn't- you'd be disgusted if you knew. I can't wash myself clean from it and every moment that I breath it's slowly killing me-"

Dark suddenly through his arms around the angel, distracting him from his panicked mumbling.

"Take a deep breath. Whatever it is, it's not important now. We're together. We're safe."

They stayed like that for quite some time, taking comfort in the warmth of each other.

That's when the rest of the Niwa clan came home.


	3. suffer your own

"And you wander 'round at night, no freedom in your eyes, they say that love is blind"

-Cecilia, Stevie Nicks

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS MONSTER DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Emiko screeched.

Daisuke and Kosuke were restraining her from strangling the white angel. Dark was sitting next to him protectively.

Satoshi was trying to explain the situation, and Daiki was observing from the kitchen where he was drinking tea, calmly.

A little while later, after lots more screaming, Emiko was ready to have a conversation.

"So...you both have your own bodies now, and are no longer controlled by the curse and can basically do whatever you want? Just how is this supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Because mom, the curse is what made Krad all evil. Just like the curse is what made Dark steal priceless artifacts." Daisuke said, probably for the hundredth time that evening, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"I told you all I wasn't expecting to be staying here. It's not an issue. I will find somewhere else to stay." Krad offered.

"No you won't." Dark stated, leaving no room for discussion. "Emiko. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course Dark, but-"

"If you trust me, then you should trust that I know Krad, and that he isn't a harm to anyone anymore."

Everyone was silent for what seemed to be hours.

"Fine." Emiko gave in. "We'll give him a chance."

She turned hard, unforgiving amber eyes to Krad.

"But the second you do anything suspicious, and I mean _anything,_ you're gone. Do you understand?"

He stared at her, astonished at her generosity, and then quickly nodded, not wanting to inconvenience her anymore than he already.

* * *

Dark was set up in Daisuke's room with him and Krad was in the guest room on the first floor.

Satoshi had gone home long ago, and now Dark and Daisuke were sitting upstairs talking.

"It's been such a weird day. So much has happened."

"Tell me about it!" The phantom thief was sprawled out on the floor, while the redhead sat on his bed.

"I'm really glad we were able to convince mom to let Krad stay here."

"There was never another option. If she hadn't I would've gone with him. End of story. But yeah, I'm glad too. I just wish she wouldn't yell at him like that. That's the last thing he needs."

"What do you mean, Dark?"

"Well," he sat up to regard his friend. "think about it. What if you were under a curse that made you lose control of yourself, and forced you to hurt people who were both innocent and dear to you? He already feels so much guilt. I understand that his actions had an effect on people, especially Emiko, and I feel for her, but yelling at him isn't going to solve anything, it's only going to make him feel worse."

"Wow." Daisuke said, concern in his voice. "I guess I didn't think about that."

' _You usually don't.'_ Dark thought.

They chatted about this and that for a quite some time, and then it was time to turn out the lights.

Dark was almost asleep, when Daisuke suddenly spoke up;

"Hey Dark?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah?" the violet haired man mumbled.

"I'm glad you're back."

Dark grinned a sleepy grin.

"Thanks, squirt. Now shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

At around four o'clock in the morning, piercing screams startled Dark out of his sleep.

"What's going on?" Daisuke mumbled from his bed.

They were coming from downstairs.

 _Krad._

Dark bolted up from his futon on the floor, and ran as fast as his stiff-from-sleep legs could carry him, down the stairs.

He went to the guest room, bursting through the door, to find the blonde thrashing around madly in the bed, sobbing.

"NO!" he suddenly yelled.

Nightmares.

Dark shut the door behind him and quickly moved toward his counterpart, kneeling on the floor next to him and gently shaking him.

"Krad! Hey, wake up, it's just a dream! "

The blonde shot up and threw himself to the other side of the bed, away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snapped, his face red and wet with tears, eyes wide with panic.

Dark blinked at him in shock for a few seconds, before worry began to worm it's way into his gut.

He took a deep breath, but didn't move, not wanting to risk the possibility of scaring the other man again.

"I won't touch you anymore. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would scare you, but you're alright now. I'm not going to hurt you, Krad. You were having a nightmare. Whatever you saw, it's not real."

There was silence, except for the blonde's heavy breathing.

Dark was at a loss. What could he do?

He didn't know him as well as he used to. He couldn't just kiss him and comfort him and magickally make it all better.

Even if he wasn't so panicked. Dark was useless.

Krad was just sitting there suffering, and he couldn't do a goddamn thing.

"I'll leave you alone. It's still early, try to get some sleep, your body needs it. I'll be upstairs." he said, finally giving up.

He stood and made his way out of the room, quietly.

"Wait!" the blonde blurted out, voice still shaky with fear.

Dark came back into the room.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

Another heartbreaking sob escaped the blonde.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered.

And who was Dark to deny a request like that?

He sighed, and sat down on the guest bed next to Krad.

"What can I do to help?" he asked, gently.

Golden eyes met his, reluctantly, in the darkness.

It looked as if he was about to say something important, but then, just as it was cast, the spell was broken.

Krad tore his eyes away from his counterpart, and climbed over him, getting off the bed and standing up.

"I need to get out of here."

Dark blinked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No," he said, distantly. "but if I stay here there's no way I'll be able to sleep, I'll just be restless. A walk will distract me, at the very least."

"Care for some company?" The black angel asked, voice laced with concern.

"Do as you wish."

So they left the house.

* * *

It was raining, but Krad didn't seem to care.

He threw himself out into the night, Dark trailing behind him, slowly catching up.

They walked together in silence, water pouring down on them.

"You know, there's a pretty good chance we could catch a cold from doing this, since we have human bodies and all..." Dark tried, making conversation.

"We won't stay out too long. I just needed to clear my head."

"Fair enough."

Another long, awkward pause.

"It's strange. The last time we saw each other, the last time we truly had our own bodies this way...do you remember?" Dark tried again.

Finally, _something_ got the blonde's attention, and he smiled, soft and far away.

"Yes, I do."

And somehow, that one simple phrase, and that tiny, gentle smile, turned Dark's heart to goo.

"We were in town, running away from that village girl who had been sweet on you and following you around for weeks." Krad said, turning to the other man.

The violet haired man chuckled.

"Yeah, and then she almost caught us, but luckily for magick..."

"I cast a confusion spell on her and we got away."

"You were totally crazed with jealousy."

"I was NOT jealous. She posed no threat."

"That was what made it so funny! Why you were jealous of the Risa figure in our town I'll never know."

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure, sure," Dark cackled. "And then we went to the clearing with all the forget-me-nots, our place..."

They shared a wistful glance, longing hanging heavy in the damp air around them.

"One thing lead to another. I ended up tied to a tree. But then you wouldn't untie me!"

Dark started laughing so hard he nearly slipped on the wet sidewalk.

Krad watched him, smiling a little wider now.

"You're a heartless bastard."

"I'm aware." the black angel said. "Eventually though, you got free, thanks to magick, which was totally cheating."

"It was NOT! I was saving myself from your evil clutches!"

"Whatever you say"

"And again I say, you're a heartless bastard."

"After that though, I didn't see you anymore. Hitomu made us stay away from each other."

At the mention of their creator, Krad shut down.

His smile fell almost immediately.

Lightning flashed, thunder sounded, in the sky above them.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Dark stared at the sky, and then at the other man.

"I know it's not exactly the brightest topic, but we both had to deal with his insanity, it's something we can talk about together."

Krad turned to him suddenly, eyes wild with rage.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare presume you have ANY idea of what it was like for me. YOU got away."

Dark blinked at him in shock.

"I...I'm sorry, Krad. I wasn't trying to..."

The blonde took a deep breath, and then sighed, defeated.

"No. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way. You didn't know. It wasn't fair. We should head back. The weather's getting worse."

Krad didn't say another word, didn't even meet his eye, the whole way home.


End file.
